Gift of the Night Fury
by Serenity Dragonrider
Summary: Here is Gift of the Night Fury with Serenity and Draco.


It was a cold winter's morning on Berk. Hiccup was sound asleep in his bed when suddenly there came loud thuds from the roof, followed by loud, excited roars. Hiccup tried to ignore it, but it just got louder. So he got up, put on his helmet, and went outside. The whole village was quiet and still. Hiccup turned around and looked up. Toothless the Night Fury looked down at him from up on the roof, looking very happy.  
"Good morning Mr. Bossy," said Hiccup. Toothless made a laughing sound. "Do you always have to wake me up so early to go flying." Suddenly Hiccup's metal leg slipped on the ice, and he would have fallen on his face had Toothless not caught him in the nick of time.  
"Stupid leg," Hiccup groaned. Toothless nudged him gently, as if to say; 'are you okay?' His green eyes were concerned.  
"Thanks buddy I'm fine," Hiccup reassured him. "We can go flying now." He saddled up the dragon, mounted, and took off.

Up the hill from Hiccup's house was the brand new dragon hospital which was run by a young woman named Serenity. She was a dragon healer from the far away land of the dragons called Draconia.

* * *

Serenity was a thin woman, yet she was very beautiful. She had shoulder-length golden brown hair, a young round face with emerald eyes, her skin was almost the same light golden brown as her hair, she wore a riding uniform which was a green turtleneck shirt, a blue riding jacket made of deerskin leather and matching trousers, on her feet were blue leather boots with shiny green embroidery around the top, and on her head was a wide brimmed hat that had a dragon's horns attached to it, she also wore black fingerless gloves.

The hospital was made up of a big cave with a deep lake in the middle and a huge pavilion over the entrance. On the roof of the pavilion was a flag pole with the Draconian flag flying on it. The flag was royal blue with a green and gold crest in the center. The crest was of a green dragon with his wings spread open and his head turned to the right, in on claw he held a golden apple, and a golden music note in the other. Serenity had just opened the hospital that summer. All the dragon were grateful that Serenity and her hospital were there.

Serenity's dragon, Draco, was the god of all dragons. Draco was a traditional looking dragon with long neck, tail, huge wings, and lizard head. He was a dark green with midnight blue wings, golden horns and claws, and yellow snake eyes. He wore a big navy blue saddle, that had shiny green embroidery all around the border, and occasionally he would wear a gold armor made of an un earthly substance.

* * *

Serenity was up and making breakfast. The reason she was up early is because today was the day all the dragons set out for there hatching grounds, and they had invited Serenity to spend a few days there. So while breakfast was cooking she saddled Draco and attached her camping gear and duffle bag that held her medical equipment. In the distance she could see Hiccup and Toothless flying free. She smiled, they both looked really happy. Toothless, of course, would be the only dragon left behind. Serenity kind of felt bad for him, it must not always be fun being the only Night Fury around. She hoped that someday Toothless could have a family of his own.

Just then Hookfang, Snotlout's Monstrous Nightmare, landed in front of Draco.  
"Are you ready?" he asked.  
"Yup," said Serenity.  
"Good," said Hookfang. "The migration could pass over us at anytime."  
"Okay," said Serenity. Hookfang smiled and went back into the village. Serenity ate her breakfast while she watched the Vikings decorate the village for their annual holiday, Snoggletog. When she was done with Breakfast she put her bowel away and mounted Draco so she would be ready when the migration began. She didn't have to wait long. Soon the sky was filled with wild dragons. Draco took off, following them. The dragons of Berk weren't far behind, all except Toothless. Serenity and Draco were soon surrounded by wild dragons, they didn't see them almost stampede Hiccup and Toothless.

The Vikings watched their dragon fly away, confused. Once the dragons were clear of Berk, Hiccup and Toothless were able to land. Hiccup quickly dismounted. All the Viking surrounded him, bombarding him with questions.  
"Calm down!" Stoic roared. The crowed instantly fell silent. "Where are our dragons going?" Stoic asked Hiccup.  
"I don't know," Hiccup confessed.

* * *

Miles from Berk Serenity and Draco flew with Hoofang and the others. She was quiet. The wild dragons began singing. She loved it when dragons sang, and they loved it when she sang.  
"So where are we going exactly?" Serenity asked.  
"We call it The Hatchery," said Hookfang. "It's really nice there, very warm."  
"I kind of feel bad leaving our humans behind," said Stormfly.  
"Yeah," said one of her fellow Nadder's. "I wish we could tell them where we were going, so they wouldn't worry."  
"If you guys brought your new children back to Berk when they're ready," Serenity suggested. "Then they might understand."  
"Good idea," said Stormfly.  
"I feel bad about that Night Fury," said another Nadder. All the dragons sadly murmured in agreement.  
"It must be so lonely being the only the Night Fury on Berk," said a Zippleback.  
"I'm sure Toothless is happy with Hiccup," said Serenity. "They're pretty much family now." This made the dragons smile. They flew onward as the stars came out.

* * *

Back on Berk the six young riders were walking through the quiet plaza.  
"I was looking forward to spending the holidays with Stormfly," said Astrid, speaking the exact thought that was in everyone's mind. All the riders nodded in agreement. Fishlegs however was whistling happily. They all looked at him, confused.  
"What are you so happy about?" Tuffnut asked glumly. "Don't you miss Meatlug?"  
"Oh," said Fishlegs. "Yeah, I miss him so much, well good night." He scuffled off home, the others watching him. Then Astrid gasped.  
"I've got an idea," she exclaimed. "Let's come up with some new holiday tradition, to bury the sadness." They all sighed in unison.  
"Actually I think Astrid's on to something," said Hiccup.  
"Easy for you to say," said Tuffnut. "Your dragon can't go anywhere with out you." They all looked up at Serenity's campsite where Toothless sat alone, looking up at the stars with a far away look on his face. The riders went home. Hiccup kept looking at his dragon, an idea developing in his mind.

The following day the Vikings went about their business, every one of them thinking about their dragons. Suddenly Astrid came walking through the village shouting.  
"Yag Nogg!" she called. "Get your Yag Nogg!" Then she spotted Snotlout and the twins and ran over to them.  
"Hey, you guys," she said. "Try this tasty new beverage I made, Yak Nogg." She was holding a shield that had a pitcher and two full mugs on it. Snotlout took one of the mugs and drained it. Suddenly it took all his might to swallow it.  
"Got really good taste of yak," he said, moaning slight. Just then Fishlegs ran up.  
"Ooh, what is that?" he asked, pointing at the Yak Nogg.  
"You want to try some?" Astrid asked, excitedly. "It's my new traditional drink." Just then Snotlout caught Fishlegs's eye, he shook his head behind Astrid's back.  
"Ah, no thank you," said Fishlegs, nervously.  
"Well you don't know what you're missing," said Astrid, smugly. "I bet Hiccup will like this." She went to the forge where Hiccup was working.  
"Hiccup!?" Astrid called.  
"Over here, coming," Hiccup called back. He came out holding a pair of pliers.  
"Here," said Astrid. "Happy holidays."  
"Thank you," said Hiccup. He took one of the mugs, not bothering to ask what it was.  
"What are you up to?" Astrid asked.  
"I couldn't stop thinking about what Tuffnut said last night," said Hiccup. "Toothless can't come and go like the other dragons, and that's just not fair. I was up all night, and I think I found a way to fix that." He then drank the Yak Nogg, and regretted at once. He wasn't manly enough to swallow it and he was too polite to spit it out.  
"No way!" said Astrid. "You've build him a new tail? So he's going to be able to fly with out you." All Hiccup could do was murmur in agreement, gagged by the Yak Nogg.  
"What a great gift," said Astrid. "Well, I'm going to go spread some holiday cheer." With that she left. Once she was gone Hiccup spat out the Yak Nogg, shuddered, and left with the new tail under his arm.

He went to his house where he found Toothless up on the roof, pawing at it.  
"Toothless, come on down," Hiccup called. Toothless jumped down, and sniffed at the tail fin Hiccup held.  
"Like it?" Hiccup asked, happily. He went to put it on the dragon, but Toothless was too curious to stand still. Finally Hiccup pinned his tail down and attached the fin in place.  
"There," said Hiccup. He gave the tail a pat and stood up. Toothless suddenly began thrashing around, not used to this new tail. Then he opened his organic fin, which to his surprise also opened the new one. He didn't know what to think. He felt overwhelmed, he could fly alone again. This was something he had dreamed about for quite a while. He turned back to Hiccup, his face blank. Then Toothless did the hardest thing he'd ever done, he spread his wings and took off, leaving Hiccup in the snow.

* * *

Toothless flew far from Berk, knowing exactly where he was going. He had to admit it felt weird not having the small human on his back, it felt awkward, unbalanced, lonely. He soon found what he was looking for, Hatchery Island. The wild dragons were all there attending to their new eggs. Toothless circled the island, and spotted Serenity and Draco on the high plateau that overlooked the large spring in the center. Toothless landed on the plateau. Serenity looked up as he folded his wings.  
"Toothless?" she said surprised. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."  
"I need your help," said Toothless.  
"You injured?" Serenity asked.  
"No," said Toothless. "When Hiccup and I were flying yesterday Hiccup dropped his helmet into the ocean, I tried to get it but he stopped me. Now I want to find it for him, to thank him for this." He swung his tail around to show Serenity the new mechanical fin.  
"Very nice," said Serenity. "But why do you need my help?"  
"I'm going to be looking around in the ocean," said Toothless. "And would feel a lot better if you were close by in case something bad happens, the ocean is full of dangers. I know you just got here, put please." Serenity could hear the desperation in his voice. She considered.  
"Alright," she said, and she smiled. She woke up Draco, and mounted him.  
"I will never forget this," said Toothless. They took off, going back they way Toothless had come.  
"Do you remember where you were?" Serenity asked.  
"Yes," said Toothless. So Serenity let him take the lead.

They flew over the ocean until Toothless descended towards a section that was in the middle of no where. Draco landed like a swan on the surface of the water. Toothless dove right in. He swam through the water like a whale. He swam deeper and deeper until he found the bottom. It was really dark down there so he used his special sonar to find his way. Unfortunately all the sonar could find was rocks, sand, and the occasional fish, no helmet. He zipped off to another location.

* * *

Three days later back on Berk Hiccup dreamed about Toothless. He was standing on a sea stack watching the Night Fury flying around with his new tail, he looked so happy to be free. Hiccup watched him quietly for a while.  
"Toothless!" He called. Toothless immediately flew over and hovered in front of his rider. Hiccup smiled and reached out to pet Toothless on the nose, but then the wind picked up and blew the whole seen away, Toothless included. With that the dream ended.

Hiccup woke up feeling very sad. He had had this dream every night since Toothless left. He rolled over onto his back staring at the ceiling. He waited for the loud thuds from the roof that he usually woke up to. Then suddenly he heard them. He sat up, listening carefully, then the thuds came again.  
"Toohless!" Hiccup cried excited, he jumped out of bed, down the stairs, and out the door. He ran so fast his metal leg slipped on the ice. He expected Toothless to jump down and catch him, but no rescue came and Hiccup landed hard on his back. He saw Stoic on the roof with a hammer finishing up with decorating the house. He looked down when he heard Hiccup slip.  
"Morning son," Stoic bellowed, in a very good mood.  
"Hi Dad," said Hiccup, his good spirits draining away.  
"Glad you're up," said Stoic as he came down the latter. "I was looking for your helmet."  
"My helmet?" said Hiccup as he stood up.  
"Odin needs a place to put your goodies," said Stoic. He hoped off the latter and onto the ground.  
"Yeah I'll get on that," said Hiccup gloomily. He was about to walk off and sulk when Stoic noticed his mood.  
"Hold on," he said. Hiccup faced him. "What's no your mind? Out with it." Hiccup sighed.  
"It's been three days," he said. "I just thought Toothless would be back by now."  
"I'm sure he's with the other dragons," said Stoic.  
"I wish I could be that sure," said Hiccup with another sigh.  
"I know what it's like to miss someone you love this time of year," said Sroic. "But what do we do when they can't be here for the holiday? We celebrate them. And I imagine that's exactly what Toothless would want you to do."  
"You right," said Hiccup, feeling slightly better.  
"Good," said Stoic, giving his son a friendly tap on the shoulder. "Now go get that helmet, we've had enough disappointment around here." With that he walked off.

Hiccup spent the rest of the morning putting together a small boat to go out to sea and look for his helmet. He was bringing down two ores when he bumped into Fishlegs carrying a basket full of cod, looking suspicious.  
"You hungry Fishlegs?" Hiccup asked, amused. "There's enough fish there to feed a dragon." Fishlegs turned around giggling uncomfortably and walked off.

A few minuets later as Hiccup walked down to the docks he spotted Fishlegs again sneaking out of the dragon stable. As Fishlegs snuck off Hiccup decided to see what he was hiding. He put down the ores and opened the doors. Next thing he knew he was pinned to the snout of Meatlug, who had snapped the chain and flew off not wanting to wait for Hiccup to get out of the way. Hiccup hung on for life as they left Berk far behind. This caught the attention of Astrid and the other riders. They gathered in the stable to investigate.  
"I can't believe him," Fishlegs groaned.  
"You can't him?" Astrid screamed, shocked. "You kidnapped your dragon."  
"He guys," said Tuffnut. "You should see this." He and Ruffnut were digging through the straw in Meatlug's stall. Snotlout, Astrid, and Fishlegs came over. Nestled in the hay were a dozen of what looked like blue-gray stones.  
"Whoa," said Fishlegs. "Meatlug barfed up a pile of rocks."  
"Those aren't rocks," said Ruffnut. "Your dragon laid eggs."  
"I bet that's why the dragons left," said Astrid. "To lay their eggs."  
"But boy dragons don't lay eggs," said Fishlegs.  
"Yeah your boy dragon is a girl dragon," said Ruffnut.  
"Hey I've got an idea," Astrid boasted suddenly. "Everyone's missing their dragons right?" She went to a shelf and pulled out a red ribbon. She tied it around an egg into a bow.  
"It'll be another new Snoggletog tradition." The riders had mixed feelings about this but nonetheless they each took a Gronkle egg, put a bow on it, and carried them outside.

* * *

Miles away Hiccup and Meatlug were approaching The Hatchery. They were soon surrounded by wild dragons. Hiccup was so amazed he forgot his worries for a moment. Meatlug landed on the island and Hiccup got off. He looked around at the island, it was crescent shaped with a big warm spring in the middle and a tall volcano-looking plateau. There were hot springs all over the island with steam coming out of them warming the air. Gronkles, Nadders, Nightmeres, and Zipplebacks were everywhere attending to their newly hatched children.  
"You guys come here to have babies," said Hiccup to himself. As he looked around he spotted a mother Gronkle pushing here eggs into a nearby hot spring. Hiccup went over for a better look. When the eggs were deep in the warm water they burst open and the baby Gronkles swam back up one by one. Hiccup wondered why it was necessary to put the eggs into hot water. Then he spotted an egg that had been left out he went to put it in the water when the egg burst open with an explosion so violent it knocked Hiccup onto his back. He sat up stunned as the baby Gronkle joined his mother.  
"Man it's a good thing those don't hatch on Berk," said Hiccup.

* * *

However back on Berk the riders had just finished putting Meatlug's eggs into the Vikings' houses. Astrid considered putting one in Hiccup's house but figured that it wouldn't make him any happier, if he ever got back. So she put the last egg in a house and rejoined the others.  
"Wasn't this a great idea?" she said, excited.  
"Uh hu," said Fishlegs. "Everyone is going to be so surprise." Suddenly the nearest house burst into flames as a baby Gronkle smacked into Fishlegs knocking him over.  
"The eggs explode!?" said Astrid, embarrassment rising. One by one the houses with eggs in them exploded and baby Gronkles came shooting out of them. People ran out of their houses screaming. Stoic came running into the plaza to see what all the commotion about. The explosions ceased leaving quite a lot of damage behind. Stoic looked at the destruction quite surprised.  
"What in Thor's name is going on?" he bellowed. Astrid was really embarrassed she wished Hiccup was there to do the explaining but knew there was no way out, as the last house exploded.

* * *

As the sun began to set over The Hatchery Hiccup began to search around for his Night Fury. He was sure this is where he was, perhaps with a family of his own as well. However as Hiccup finished a lap it was quite obvious that Toothless was not there. Hiccup started to feel sad again. Then he spotted a red Nightmere, a blue and yellow Nadder, and a green Zippleback. As he got closer the dragons sat up when they saw him. Hiccup recognized them at once.  
"Hookfang!" he cried. He ran and hugged the Nightmare on the snout, happy to see familiar faces. He then moved to Stormfly.  
"You have no idea how happy I am to see you guys," he said as he hugged Stormlfy she smiled and muzzled Hiccup. Then she looked at her three new babies.  
"And you have babies!" Hiccup exclaimed. He knelt down and petted the baby Nadders. "You were leaving to celebrate your own holiday, I probebly should get back to my holiday." Hookfang girdled as if to say  
'I can give you ride.'  
"So what you say Hookfang?" Hiccup asked, not understanding what Hookfang just said. "Think you can give me a ride back home?" Hookfang stood up and lowered his neck to the ground. Hiccup climbed on and Hookfang leaped into the air.  
"I'll see you all back on Berk when you're good and ready," Hiccup called. Stormfly immediately leaped into the air followed by the rest of Berk's dragons, including Mestlug. They joined Hookfang, ignoring Hiccup's protest. When all the adults were airborne they turned their attention to the baby dragons. They all ran to the cliff's edge and tried to fly but they weren't strong enough to battle the wind. The adults were at a loss as to what to do. Hiccup thought about it. Then he remembered seeing something when coming to the island. He steered Hookfang over to it.

* * *

The sun had set and the Vikings on Berk were recovering from the shock of finding exploding dragon eggs in their houses. Stoic made Astrid and the riders fix up the damage. He and Gobber walked through the torn up village.  
"Ah, Gobber this is a disaster," said Stoic.  
"It's not that bad," said Gobber trying to be cheerful.  
"The village is destroyed," said Stoic. "The dragons have gone and left us, and my son has gone missing." Suddenly he noticed people looking up at the sky in awe. Stoic followed their gaze. He saw a large, strange something flying towards the village.  
"What is that?" Stoic asked. Then the thing came into the light and everyone was both surprised and relived.  
"It's Hiccup!" Stoic cried.  
"And our dragons," cried Astrid. Hiccup was mounted on Hookfang, all the dragons of Berk were behind them hauling the bow of an old Viking ship attached to ropes that the dragons were holding in their talons. The dragons began to descend as the got closer, and soon the ship bow landed in the snow with a loud thud. The dragons landed next to it as one by one the baby dragons came out to join the adults. Hiccup dismounted Hookfang and watched as the dragons were reunited with their friends. Stoic was happier than he had been in a long time.  
"Everyone grab you dragons and meet in the Great Hall," he called. "We finally have something to celebrate." The crowd cheered as they paraded into the Great Hall with the dragons in tow. Hiccup started to walk around the crowded Great Hall, his spirits draining away once again.

* * *

Outside in the starlight two last dragons landed in the plaza. Serenity dismounted Draco as Toothless landed beside her.  
"Thank you for your help," said Toothless.  
"Oh, no problem," said Serenity. "I'm always willing to lend a hand. I bet it feels good to be home."  
"You have no idea," said Toothless. "Do you think I'm in trouble?" Serenity just shrugged as she opened her saddlebags.  
"I'm sure Hiccup will be very happy to see you," said Draco.  
"I bet he missed you so much," Serenity added as she pulled out Hiccup's helmet. "And he'll be surprised when he sees this."  
"You should go put a dress on," Toothless suggested. "I bet you look beautiful in one."  
"That's a great idea," said Draco. "Go put one on, we'll wait for you." Serenity smiled.  
"Okay," she said. "I'll be right back." She gave the helmet to Toothless and went up to her campsite to put on the one dress she had brought from home.

A few minuets later Serenity rejoined them wearing an ankle-length dress with long sleeves, it was green and red all mixed together with gold lace hems, she had a sparkly poinsettia pinning her hair up in a bun, and matching necklace.  
"Wow," said Toothless. "You do look very pretty."  
"Thank you," said Serenity. "Would you like to lead the way." Toothless nodded as he picked up Hiccup's helmet with his mouth.  
"We'll be right behind you," said Serenity. The walked up the stairs to the Great Hall. Serenity and Draco waited outside as Toothless nosed the door open and peeked inside. It didn't take him long to find Hiccup among the crowd, in embrace of Astrid, looking very upset. Toothless quietly snuck into the room. As he approached Hiccup, Astrid spotted him. She let go of Hiccup looking amused.  
"Wow," she said. "Wouldn't want to be you right now. I mean you brought back everyone's dragon except yours."  
"You know this is not helping at all," said Hiccup with his usual, gloomy sarcasm. Suddenly Astrid spun him around to face Toothless. Hiccup smiled the biggest smile in long time.  
"Toothless!" he cried. He ran to his dragon and his dragon ran to him. They paused in front of each other, both smiling. Then Hiccup threw his arms around Toothless's neck and hugged him so tight he could here the dragon's heartbeat. Toothless purred. Then Hiccup stood back and waved a finger in Toothless's face.  
"Bad dragon," said Hiccup. "You scared me to death, don't ever stay way that long again and what is in your mouth?" He noticed for the first time that Toothless had his mouth slightly ajar. To answer the question Toothless opened his mouth and put the helmet right onto Hiccup's head, soaking Hiccup in dragon spit, and stood back looking proud.  
"Yeah you found my helmet," said Hiccup in mock surprise as he wiped off the spit, then it hit him.  
"You found my helmet," he said, really surprised this time. "That where you've been?" Toothless wormed his head under Hiccup's hand and looked him in the eyes.  
"Buddy thank you," said Hiccup. "You are amazing." With that he hugged Toothless again. Toothless hugged him back with both paws, supporting himself with his wings. They stayed there for a long time not caring about the other people in the room. They soon ended the hug and turned their attention back to the crowd, who burst into cheers.  
"Happy Snoggletog!" Astrid cried out.

With all the dragon returned the Snoggletog party began. There was food and drink on the table. As the party moved forward Toothless stuck his head out the door where Serenity and Draco still waited.  
"You can come in now," he said. Serenity and Draco followed him into the room. When they entered a lot of people and dragons saw Serenity in her holiday dress, and pointed her out to the others. Stoic came up to her.  
"Welcome back Serenity," he said. "You look lovely."  
"Thanks," said Serenity  
"I suppose you I no what's been happening around here," said Stoic.  
"Yeah," said Serenity. "These dragons don't don't like to keep secrets from me." Stoic thought about something for a moment.  
"I wonder, if perhaps you could sing for us," he said. "Any holiday song you know."  
"You've never heard me sing, correct?" Serenity asked.  
"That's correct," said Stoic. Serenity considered. She turned to Draco who nodded his approval.  
"Alright," said Serenity. "I'll sing one song for you, I know a good one."  
"Ah thank you," said Stoic. He announced that Serenity was willing to sing something for them. Both the Vikings and dragons were pleased. Serenity was a little nervous but did not back out. She went to the middle of the room. Everyone fell silent and waited. Serenity began to sing a Christmas song called My Grown Up Christmas List. Even though the Vikings had never heard of Christmas she felt the song suited the events of the last three days, plus she felt you didn't need to hear of Christmas to enjoy this song. She sang the best she could not looking at anyone or anything specific. She just stared into space as she sang the last few notes. When the song ended everyone applauded as Serenity left the stage, she said good night to everyone and left the Great Hall with Draco behind her.  
"That was beautiful," said Draco. Serenity smiled.  
"Let's go flying," she said. She mounded Draco and they took off. They flew high over Berk, above the snow clouds, and into the Aurora. The heavens seemed to be celebrating also, for the lights of the Aurora were red and green. Serenity smiled as she watched the dancing light.

* * *

They flew for an hour, dancing with the lights. They were about to turn in for the night when suddenly Toothless was flying next to them, all by himself.  
"Hello," said Serenity. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"  
"I can't sleep," said Toothless.  
"You are nocturnal," Draco pointed out.  
"No, it's because of this new tail fin," said Toothless.  
"What about it?" Serenity asked.  
"With it I have the freedom to fly like I once did," said Toothless. "But after seeing Hiccup so worried about me I'm not sure I want this freedom. I can't decide which one to choose so I came up here to think about it," said Toothless. "I both want this tail, and to never be tempted to leave Hiccup again. What do you think I should do?"  
"Well," said Serenity. "It all comes down to what you really want. You can accept change and keep the tail, or you can get rid of it and have things go back to that way they were. Either way I'm sure Hiccup will love you no matter what you pick. "  
"What would the benefits be if I keep the tail?" Toothless asked.  
"You would be able to fly with the other dragons," said Serenity. "Fly without help like everyone else. You'd be able to, hopefully find your family, or even better start a family of your own." Toothless smiled at the possibility finding another Night Fury and starting his own family like all his fellow dragons.  
"And the benefits of not keeping it?" he asked.  
"Things would go back to normal," said Serenity. "You and Hiccup might never be separated again."  
"Unless one of us dies," said Toothless. The thought made him sad Serenity noticed.  
"Well that hasn't happened yet," she said. Toothless seemed to cheer up.  
"I've made a choice," he announced.  
"Oh?" said Serenity.  
"I won't keep the tail," said Toothless. "I don't want Hiccup to feel alone ever again. I will stand by him no matter what?"  
"That is the sign of a true friend," said Serenity. "So what made you decide that?"  
"That song you sang," said Toothless. "How it talked about everyone having a friend and never being torn apart. It made me think about how if Hiccup didn't have me around his life would probably go back to the way it was before we met. I too was alone before that, no friends, no family, just enemies. All I want is to have a friend and never be torn apart, so I'll get rid of the tail and use the red one." Serenity smiled.  
"That's why I like that song," she said. "I'm glad I could help you. Well you should go to sleep you've had a rough couple of days, I'm about to turn in myself."  
"Good idea," said Toothless. They flew back to the quiet village and landed in the plaza. It started to snow as they walked up the hill that lead to Stoic's house and Serenity's campsite behind it.  
"Do you like snow?" Serenity asked.  
"Yes," said Toothless. "When it's not hurting anyone. What about you?"  
"Same," Serenity replied. They paused outside Stoic's house.  
"Well, good night," said Toothless. "And by the way you have a beautiful singing voice."  
"Thank you," said Serenity. "Good night." She rode up the hill to her campsite and Toothless went into the house to sleep.

* * *

Early the next morning Toothless woke Hiccup in his usual way. Hiccup came out to see Berk still asleep under a blanket of new-fallen snow. He rounded the side of the house and found Toothless sitting in the snow waiting for him, with the old saddle and tail fin laying in front of him.  
"Why'd you pull this out?" Hiccup asked, kicking the saddle. "We don't need this anymore." He went to mount Toothless but the dragon moved out of the way, Hiccup was confused.  
"Will you stop fooling around?" he said. "You have your new tail now." He tried again to mount Toothless and again the dragon moved out of the way. He sat in the snow and pulled his tail around to see his tail fins. He took a long look at the mechanical one. Then without warning he smashed the fin as hard as could against the ground, tearing it apart.  
"Toothless what are doing?" Hiccup cried, shocked. Toothless flung the fin off his tail and pulled the red fin in front of him. He looked at his rider, and pawed the saddle as if to say 'please?' Hiccup stood there for a moment, trying to work out what Toothless was trying to do. Then he slowly realized that Toothless gave up his freedom so that Hiccup would never be alone and sad again. Hiccup smiled back at Toothless. He quickly saddled the dragon and they took off for their usual morning flight, like the last three days had never happened.


End file.
